Harry Potter
Wydana w późnym 20 wieku i wczesnym 21 wieku, Harry był serią książek wydanych przez brytyjską pisarkę J.K. Rowling. Doktor wiedział o ich istnieniu już w pierwszym wcieleniu. ([[Big Hand for the Doctor (proza)|PROZA:Big Hand for the Doctor]]) W jego dziesiątym wcieleniu, Doktor przeczytał już siódmą część Harry'ego Pottera i płakał na zakończeniu.([[Kod Szekspira|TV:Kod Szekspira]]) Zostało wydanych jedenaście książek. Ósmy Doktor miał je wszystkie w swojej TARDIS.([[The Gallifrey Chronicles (proza)|PROZA:The Gallifrey Chronicles]]) Kopia książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny znajdowała się w gablocie na Platformie Pierwszej. ([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Potomek Rowling znany jako PQ Rowling napisał Harry Potter i Półksiężycowy Dentysta.([[Doctor Who and the Adaptation of Death (proza)|PROZA:Doctor Who and the Adaptation of Death]]) Odniesienia Martha Jones znała tę serię książek i zasugerowała potterowskie magiczne słowo "Expelliarmus" Williamowi Shakespearowi, kiedy próbował się uporać z Karonitami. Sugestia zadziałała, co spowodowało, że Doktor krzyknął "Dobra, stara J.K.!!" ([[Kod Szekspira|TV:Kod Szekspira]]) Donna Noble zażartowała sobie z centauropodobnego Aquabi, że wygląda jak Firenzo, jeden z centaurów w uniwersum Potterowskim. ([[Pest Control (audio)|AUDIO:Pest Control]]) Mark Whitaker posiadał pierwszą edycję książek z serii Harry'ego Pottera. Amy zauważyła, że TARDIS ściga pociąg Whitakera, co było podobne do sceny w Harrym Potterze, gdzie Harry i jego przyjaciel Ron ścigali Hogwart Express w latającym samochodzie. ([[Touched by an Angel (proza)|PROZA:Touched by an Angel]]) Martha Jones powiedziała, że zaczęła czytać Harry'ego Pottera po tym, jak przeczytała swoją pierwszą serię książek, The Troubleseekers. Na planecie fikcji, stworzonej przez jej umysł, Martha i Dziesiąty Doktor biegli przez Hogwart. ([[The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage (proza)|PROZA:The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage]]) Za kulisami * W prawdziwym życiu, jedynie siedem książek z serii Harry Potter zostało wydane (i także kilka innych prac). Jednakże, w roku 2013 Rowling powiedziała, że nie wyklucza możliwości napisana jeszcze kilku książek w uniwersum Pottera. Ogłosiła, że napisze historię dla jednego z bohaterów, by mogła ona posłużyć jako film. * Użycie Expelliarmus przez Marthę pochodzi z prawdziwych prac (jest to inkantacja zaklęcia rozbrajającego, wprowadzonego w Komnacie Tajemnic). * Wspomnienie Harry'ego i Rona, jak użyli latającego samochodu, by dostać się do Hogwartu uznawane jest za kanoniczne odniesienie jako, że faktycznie ta dwójka zabrała zaczarowany Ford Anglię pana Weasley w Komnacie Tajemnic. * Poszerzony kanon wprowadził jeszcze jedną fikcyjną książkę, Półksiężycowego Dentystę, co jest odniesieniem do rodziców Hermiony (pracują jako dentyści), tytułu szóstej części (Książę Półkrwi) oraz okularów Dumbledore'a. * W 2005 roku, Russell T Davies zaproponował autorce Harry'ego Pottera J.K. Rowling, czy nie zechciałaby napisać odcinka dla Doctora Who. Odmówiła, mówiąc, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie ma czasu, chociaż była mile zaskoczona propozycją.Rowling odrzuca propozycję napisania odcinka dla Doctora Who Wówczas była zajęta pisaniem szóstej części (Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi).Krótka historia podróży: Rose * W Świątecznej inwanzji, stroje ubierane przez uczniów Hogwartu pojawiają się na moment, kiedy Doktor zastanawia się, co powinien nosić w swoim, nowym wcieleniu. * W Kodzie Szekspira Doktor wspomina, że przeczytał siódmą część. Odcinek został wyemitowany, zanim książka w ogóle została wydana. Doktor nie ujawnia jej tytułu, ponieważ w trakcie filmowania odcinku tytuł jeszcze nie był znany. Scenarzysta odcinka wiedział jedynie, że może być emocjonalne zakończenie wynikające z skończenia trwania tak długiej serii. * W odniesieniu z 2008 A Writer's Tale, Russell T Davies wyznał, że rozważał, czy świąteczny odcinek z roku 2008 nie powinien kręcić się wokół specjalnego, gościnnego występu Rowling. * David Tennant i John Hurt są jedynymi aktorami, którzy wystąpili w Harrym Potterze i grali Doktora. * Podczas kręcenia 2005 serii Russell T Davies przyznał, że miał pewne problemy ze znalezieniem małych aktorów do grania postaci dla Doctora Who, ponieważ kręcono wówczas Harry'ego Pottera i Charlie oraz Fabryka Czekolady.Doctor Who ma problemy ze znalezieniem skrzatów * Harry Melling, który gra kuzyna Harry'ego (Dudley Dursley) w filmie jest wnukiem Patrick Troughtona. Niestety, nigdy się nie spotkali, ponieważ Patrick umarł zanim Harry się urodził. David Troughton jest jego wujkiem. * Michael Gambon, który pojawił się w serialu jako Kazran Sardick w Opowieści wigilijnej, w większości filmów zagrał dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Alfie Enoch, który grał przyjaciela Harry'ego i współlokatora Deana Thomasa, jest synem William Russella. Adnotacje Kategoria:Wikipediainfo Kategoria:Książki z prawdziwego świata